1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer networks and their operation. The use of computers is becoming increasingly common in all types of business. By linking computers together through private networks (so called Local Area Networks, or LANs) or a public network such as the “Internet” it is possible for many people to co-operate on a project without being in each other's physical presence. The individuals may be anywhere in the world, and still work together. Remote working in way is known as “teleworking”.
2. Description of Related Art
A problem with teleworking is that the creative atmosphere of an office full of people is lost. While working in isolation can be productive for certain activities demanding concentration, the ambience of an office or laboratory is better for generating informal and serendipitous associations. The problem of teleworking is that workers lose awareness of what their colleagues are doing, which can lead to a breakdown in company or group culture.